


Maybe the real nightmares were the memories we made along the way

by Faerie_child



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Diary, F/M, Horror, M/M, Memories, Non-gendered main character - Freeform, POV First Person, fnaf au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_child/pseuds/Faerie_child
Summary: Sam needs to remember in order to finally forget. Or, at least, that's what their therapist says. But how can they forget something that is still happening, and how do they know they're safe?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Being stupid; and other hilarious mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> This is my first FNaF fanfiction, and I hope you'll enjoy it!

I knew taking the job was a bad idea. I think it even said so in the contract I signed. I’m honestly not sure what anything on that contract even said, they rushed me through the entire process so quickly, I didn’t have any time to see what I was agreeing to. 

It didn’t help that I was extremely hungover. The act of trying not to puke every time I breathed must have slowed down my understanding of everything else going on around me. 

Stupid, stupid kids. That’s all we were. Just kids. None of us knew what we were getting into, not before it was too late. 

There were four of us. Nick, Tór, Henry, and myself. It was Nick’s idea. He was the one who found the poster, crumbled up into a ball behind a dumpster. He said it was a sign, because if he hadn’t had so much to drink that night, and if he hadn’t needed to puke, and if we’d gone to a different bar, he never would have found it. I suppose there’s some truth to what he said, but I don’t know if it’s a sign I’d like to have found. 

He thought that since it was a sign, we had no choice but to do whatever it told us to. Back then, we’d laughed about being lucky it wasn’t an advert for cigarettes or joining the army. Looking back on it, both of those options would have been safer. 

We called the number written at the bottom of the poster, laughing and hickupping, and we somehow convinced the person on the other end that we were the perfect candidates for whatever they were doing. We didn’t even know what it was we were signing up for, we just knew the poster was colourful and glittery. 

The drinking went on for most of the night. I’m surprised we were even still standing when morning came. Nick and Tór walked home together, each supporting the other, and both almost falling with every step they took. Henry and I could hear their loud laughter echoing even after they’d already left. He didn’t say much, Henry, he never did. Just looked at me. 

Remembering back on what happened that night, or as much as my brain remembers, he didn’t drink as much as the rest of us. Mostly just kept to the beers while the rest of us were dancing around and shotgunning tequila. He was the smart one in the group. Maybe he knew what we’d signed up for. He didn’t give any indication of it back then, and I didn’t think anything of it when I got on the bus home. 

There were children on the bus. I don’t remember anything about them, other than the fact that they were loud. They were so incredibly loud, and their parents didn’t say anything about it. I was still drunk, but it had been long enough time that I was beginning to feel the terrible effects of the alcohol. Every single one of their shrieks and every time they laughed was like needles in my brain. 

I must’ve fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember is walking back into my apartment. My shitty, broken, cheap apartment. I needed money, that’s for sure. 

I didn’t even remember anything about the job until Tór called me around noon to remind me of our “appointment”. How he was so cherry even after a night out we’d had, I have honestly no idea. I remember hearing Nick in the background, complaining that the sun was too bright. Thank god he was a normal human like the rest of us, it was only Tór with his weird tolerance to alcohol. 

He told me that I had a shift that same night. I asked what the shift was for, but he just laughed and said that he didn’t know either. 

Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a complete idiot. I only needed the money, and it was technically a job. Sure, I didn’t know what the job was about, nor how much it actually paid, but a job is a job no matter the circumstances. 

The bus ride over there was awful. Every movement made my headache worse, and the smell of public transport wasn’t exactly helping with my nausea. 

I’d found the address online. An abandoned pizzeria located somewhere in the suburbs. I didn’t even know the busses could go all the way out there, but I was surprisingly brought all the way to the building. 

It looked awful. That’s the only way to explain it, it just looked like something that had been abandoned for decades. I didn’t want to go in. Turning around and going back to my boring apartment would be easy. Why didn’t I just go back?

The door creaked when I pushed it open. Surprisingly, there was a man inside. He was standing by a table when I walked through the door, and he didn’t move before I was standing right behind him.

He introduced himself as the owner of the establishment, which apparently was called “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria”. He hurried me through a bunch of legal stuff. The moment I’d signed the papers he was quick to walk out the door, leaving me alone in the dark. It wasn’t until the clock turned to twelve that I finally found the room I was supposed to be in. Conveniently, my shift started at that exact moment. Twelve to Six. The night shift. 

Someone called the phone. I was happy to have someone to talk to, and I was pretty disappointed when it turned out that it was only a voicemail. Tips left from the former night guard it seemed. I was freaked out already when I arrived at the building, but what he spoke of made chills run down my spine. Animatronics walking around during the night. I just prayed that they wouldn’t be getting anywhere close to me for the entire duration of my shift.

I didn’t get what I wished for, I never do. 

  
  



	2. The first night of the rest of our lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first shift as a night guard at the pizzaria. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, love you guys xx

It had been fifty minutes since my shift started. It felt like the clock to my left was both going slower than how I felt, and somehow it was moving a lot faster than time should pass. I couldn’t possibly have been in that room for longer than five minutes, but if I trusted the time, It had already been almost an hour.

  
Nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet. The warnings I’d been given by the previous night guard had done nothing but scare me. I was on edge, constantly looking through the cameras to make sure that none of the animatronics moved an inch from when I previously looked at them. None of them had moved. I was falling into a sense of security. Of course, it was a false sense of security, but I didn’t know that at the time.

  
There was a tiny screen next to my computer. It showed something that looked like a battery. It was strange for a computer, a computer like the one I was sitting in front of, to have a battery at all. It wasn’t portable, and I couldn’t think of any other reason for a battery to be there.

  
The only thing I could think of was that this battery was for the entire security system, but that would be incredibly unsafe and stupid, so I dismissed it, and just hoped that it was connected to the alarm clock on the table. It wasn’t like I wouldn’t be able to just use my phone to check the time, after all.

  
I was wrong. When enough time had passed without anything happening, I pulled out my phone to see if any of my friends were in a similar situation to my own. Maybe we could facetime while on guard, then it would at least help pass the time. But when I clicked the button to turn my phone on, the only thing showing on my screen was the clock. There was something wrong with the time, it moved too fast, the minutes passed as if they were seconds, and the hours changed regardless of how many minutes had passed. I put my phone back in my pocket since it was useless to me now.

  
The cameras flickered on my screen as I looked around to look for anything strange happening. Five different rooms, nothing happened. Another three rooms, also abandoned. In the next room I checked, something was wrong.

  
I wasn’t sure what it was, but when I looked at the moving video in front of me, I definitely thought that something had changed. Two animatronics were standing in a row. They looked creepy. That’s the only word I can use to describe them. There was an eerie aura around them. Even though they were made for children’s entertainment, something about them made me think that they would be more at home in a horror novel.

  
Three animatronics. A bunny and a chicken. I had a feeling that there was one more. A bear, or something. He must have moved. The old security guard had warned me about it in the message he left me. Animatronics moving around. I hadn’t thought it would actually be true, but it seemed like one of them had already moved.

  
My sister used to walk around in her sleep when we were children. I didn’t know if the animatronic knew what it was doing, or if it was a situation like sleepwalking. Computers and robots weren’t really anything I found interesting, so I wasn’t exactly caught up on the latest in robot science. Perhaps they’d figured out a way to give robots an actual personality, maybe even free will. Why that would be needed for animatronics in a pizzeria, well that just didn’t make sense to me. As I looked through the screens, looking for the missing bear, I got to see the entire rest of the establishment. I’d already seen it all before, but never had I looked as intensely into a computer screen as I was doing then. Everything depended on finding that bear. If I lost one of the animatronics on my first day, they would surely fire me, and then I’d be out of work again.

  
Maybe they’d even sue me for losing their animatronic. I couldn’t afford that. So I looked at the screens as the blinking lights as intensely as if I’d lost my baby in a supermarket.

  
Nothing in 1b, nothing in 5 or 1c. The screen flickers away from the pirate cove, and the sight of restrooms filles my view. I’d passed by those restrooms when I was “touring” the place only an hour ago. But when I’d walked past it previously, I could have sworn that there hadn’t been a giant robot bear waving at the camera.  
Another second passed, the screen flickered again, and the bear was gone. I just sat there, in a stunned silence. It didn’t feel right. It’s a robot, right? Robots can’t just teleport wherever they want, I would have been able to look at it as it slowly waddled to wherever it was going, right? Apparently not.

  
When I finally got control over my body again, I quickly checked camera 1a. Good, the other animatronics still hadn’t moved. Now I just had to figure out where that magical bear had disappeared to.

  
Looking through every single camera in the facility, I found nothing. That stupid bear was nowhere to be found. I looked through it again, and then another time. It wasn’t there. I noticed that one of the cameras seemed to be broken. Camera 6.

  
When I clicked it, nothing showed up but the static of an old television. There was a pair of headphones lying about on the table. I hadn’t thought anything off it before. They didn’t seem to be connected to anything, but I put them on anyway. No matter what kind of stuff I’d hear in them, it couldn't be weirder than an oversized teleporting teddy bear.

  
First I heard the noise of static, like the tv in my childhood bedroom made. Then, a strange sound. Something I’d never heard before, and something that’s difficult to describe. It sounded like someone dragging a metal skeleton across concrete. Like if someone in a full metal armor attempted to do the Cha Cha Slide.

  
I couldn’t quite put my finger on what it could possibly be. But then it hit me. It’s that damned bear.

  
It was in the kitchen, camera 6, too far away from where it was supposed to be, and far too close to me. The office I was sitting in couldn’t have been more than six meters away from the kitchen, and I didn’t really feel like having an impromptu meeting with this bear. Not if it could be avoided.

  
There had to be some kind of way to get the animatronic back to the stage before morning. If only I knew anything about it. What triggers its walking mechanic, can it see or do I have to guide it back, and, most importantly, how do I avoid being crushed if it accidentally falls on top of me.

  
Those things were big, and I was in no mood to end up in the first five minutes of a Supernatural episode.  
It moved again. The sound those things make when they move. You’ll recognize it a mile away, that’s for sure. I couldn’t let it get hurt or anything, they might take that out of my paycheck.

  
Obviously, I had no idea about how I was going to get it back to the stage, but the first thing to do was to find the damned thing.  
When I left my office, I didn’t really know where to go next. I knew it had been close to the kitchen, which would be pretty close to his office, but I am actually really bad at maps, and I immediately forgot where I was supposed to go.

  
Thankfully, just at that very moment, the giant metallic bear decided to move once more. Way, way too close to me.

  
At that moment, I decided that no paycheck was worth being crushed to death by a gigantic metallic bear. I quickly headed back to the office and closed the door behind me. What a silly thing to do, it’s not like the robot is evil and wants to kill me, right?  
Well, no matter how much money I would lose if the robot were to break, I thought that my own life would be worth more. At that time, I didn’t really believe that there was an actual threat to my life, but I definitely didn’t want to leave my office again before morning. Maybe if there was a fire or something, then I might leave the office.

  
Time had passed surprisingly fast already. According to the clock still sitting on my desk, there was only around two hours left of my shift. It didn’t make any sense, time moved too fast for my comfort, but I didn’t want to complain about it in case time would suddenly begin moving at normal speed, and I’d have to spend more time in that horrible pizzaria.

  
I saw the battery draining quickly, which I didn’t really like. I figured it was the door I had closed, which was the only change I could find. It didn’t make any sense, just like the time, because surely it would take energy to keep a door up, instead of using energy just to let it be closed. But, whatever, I didn’t hear the robot outside anymore, so I opened the door.

  
I could also turn on the lights in the hallways, which I did. Only for a short amount of time, as I peeked my head out into the hallway. I didn’t see anything. I had kind of been expecting to see the bear walking into the walls, or just standing there, like my roomba sometimes did, but there was nothing to see.

  
When I sat back down in my chair, I turned the lights back off. I hadn’t previously realised how dark it was in my small office. I looked through the cameras on my screen. I couldn’t see any big changes. The bear had moved again, it was standing in some kind of a dining hall. Well, I didn’t care anymore. My shift was nearly over, and I would be able to go home.

  
When the clock finally struck six, a cutesy festive song played to let me know my shift was over. I knew where the exit was, I do know where all important places are.  
I quickly left the building, thankfully I didn’t bump into the bear as I left, and when I went back outside, I could see the sun rising in the horizon. I hadn’t actually realised how many hours must have passed as I was in there. Now, I could finally feel the tiredness of my body.

  
I didn’t see anybody outside, which I found strange. I was pretty sure the man I had spoken to earlier would have been outside after my shift, to give me the money I was owed. But I couldn’t see him anywhere.  
The morning bus I had been planning on taking rounded the street’s corner, so I quickly ran after it before it could leave me. I was planning on asking for my money the next night, if the man was there again.

**Author's Note:**

> The new AR game is the only reason I wrote this, I've been playing it a lot lately. Check it out it you want to, and thank you for reading all of this.


End file.
